the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Aids on ‘must report’ list By KONG SOOK CHIN AIDS and the virus linked with it will be made "notifiable" in the next few days. This will give the Health Ministry extensive powers to monitor the spread of the disease and tackle it more effectively. Once Aids is included in the schedules of diseases listed in the Infectious Diseases Act, the ministry will be able, among other things, to: • REQUIRE doctors by law to notify the ministry of any case of Aids or the presence of the Aids-related virus, HTLV-III, among their patients. • QUARANTINE anyone suspected of having the disease. • ORDER people to undergo blood tests or any examination to determine if they have Aids or the HTLV-III virus. • QUESTION the public In order to trace the spread of the disease among the contacts of a carrier, and • ORDER post-mortems in deaths due to Aids or suspected of having been caused by Aids. The Act empowers the courts to fine doctors up to $2,000 if they fail to inform the ministry of Aids victims among their patients. Repeat offenders could be jailed six months and fined $5,000. These powers show how seriously the authorities regard the disease of which little is known apart from the fact that no cure has so far been found for it. Studies have shown that about 70 per cent of those with Aids died within two years. On the lookout The decision to include Aids and the HTLV-III virus in such infamous company as the plague, yellow fever, malaria and viral hepatitis was disclosed by Dr Kwa Soon Bee, Permanent Secretary (Health) and Director of Medical Services, at a press conference on Monday. A Health Ministry official told The Straits Times yesterday that doctors at Middle Road Hospital, where cases of sexually transmitted disease are referred to, had been on the lookout for signs of Aids since 1981 when the disease first hit the headlines. On Monday, Dr Kwa disclosed that the ministry had zeroed in on male homosexual prostitutes, considered a high risk group, since March last year following the increase in reports of the incidence of Aids around the world. The ministry also began to look into the possibility of blood tests to detect the presence of the HTLV-III virus. He said that the tests were only recently found reliable, which is why they were not used earlier. The Elisa test for Aids is now available in Singapore. But blood samples with the virus will still he sent to the US for confirmation by the special Western Blot test not currently available here. In January this year, an Advisory Committee on Aids was formed to formulate measures to tackle Aids here. The committee is headed by Dr Ong Yong Wan, Medical Director of the Blood Transfusion Services and Head of the Haematology Department, Ministry of Health. Dr Ong is now in Atlanta attending the world's first major conference on Aids. She is among 2,000 participants from 30 countries who registered for the three-day gathering. The public should be able to get snap-shot answers about the disease in a week or two when a Health Ministry pamphlet, titled What You Should Know About Aids, is printed. Mr Yeo Cheow Tong, Minister of State (Health and Foreign Affairs), will visit the Tan Tock Seng Hospital on Friday. The visit was planned some time ago as part of a routine programme of visits for him. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Kong Sook Chin, "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles